How will I Fix This
by dafney64
Summary: AU This is not for the faint at heart. Olivia and Fitz have split up and they don't know if they'll make back to each other. See if they do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry everyone, I changed my story mid stream in chapter two. I'm correcting the story now. Thank you for pointing this out. As always, thank you all for your reviews.**_

* * *

Fitz came home to an empty house. The whole house was dark. A cold sweat went down his back as he ran upstairs calling out Liv's name as well as Karen and Jerry. When he got to his room it looked like the place had been ransacked. He ran to Karen and Jerry's room as well and found the same thing. He was about to call the police when he found a note by the side of the bed.

_Fitz,_

_Your whore Mellie came by today to inform me that you have carried on an affair with her for the past two months and she was pregnant. I've gone to Malibu to Stephen's until I can sort this out. I know we need to talk, but I can't face you right now, because if it's true you've killed me and our marriage. This I will never be able to forgive. Give me a day or two and I'll call you._

_Your wife,_

_Olivia_

He felt like his heart had stopped. How had he been so foolish with his wife and family. He didn't know what game Mellie was playing but he was going to find out.

* * *

Fitz pulled out his phone and dialed her. She picked up after two rings.

"Well Fitzgerald, I see I have your attention now!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mellie! Why in the hell would you come to my home and tell my wife we are having and affair. Mellie we were drunk and I told you we should have never slept together. It was a one time thing and I was not going to leave my family under any circumstances!"

"You listen to me Fitz! I am no one's one night stand. You think you can just take what you want and throw me away. I've got news for you buddy, it's not going to happen. I'm pregnant and the baby is your!"

"Really?! I may have been drunk but I still remember that the only one that was having sex was me. A blow jobs does not constitute intercourse. You better pull your head out of your ass and wake up and smell the coffee, because I will get a court ordered paternity test right now to prove that I'm not the father. Once I file slander charges, you don't know who you fucked with! I am going to make you burn Mellie!"

"You can try Fitz, but you have more to lose than I do! I'm sure your law partners would love to have a paternity and slander case blasted all over the newspapers!"

"See this is where you always think your smarter than everyone else Mellie! I am the controlling partner in my law firm. I don't have a problem dragging you through the courts. You've already done your worst. I would let everything burn to the ground before I let you hurt my wife and children. You can add sexual harassment to the charges you bring, because you are so fired. Good luck finding any law firm dumb enough to hire you after I put the word out from coast to coast. You'll be lucky to get a job as a dog catcher. You wanted to see how the Grant power works! Well buck up lady, I am going to destroy you!"

Fitz threw his phone across the room as it shattered into pieces.

* * *

He had been sitting with his head back against the couch with the TV on mute for hours. No matter how he tried to find a solution with Olivia that didn't end in divorce, he would feel tears start to prick his eyes.

The one thing, the one thing she asked of him was the one thing he had done! Olivia had lived through a life of infidelity with her father and it had scared her beyond comprehension. It took a year for him to just get her to go out with him. He had fallen in love with her the minute he saw her on campus his freshman year.

They had been inseparable the last three years of college at Harvard. They married that summer after graduation. Their parents were not thrilled that they had gotten married, but they had to allow their head strong children do what was best for them.

Luckily Fitz and Olivia had wealth parents who had saved and put their education funds into trust that they could access when they turned twenty-one. Fitz went on to Harvard Law and Olivia went on to Harvard Medical School. Over the next four to five years Fitz and Olivia were possessed with finishing up school to start their lives. Liv had been granted into a accelerated program that allows you to enter medical school at the beginning of her junior year as long as she maintained a 3.00 or better. She got her undergraduate degree the same time as Fitz, but she was already further down the road toward getting her MD. This allowed them time to finish law school and medical school at the same time.

With the world at their feet they decided to start their new lives in New York. Fitz joined Grant & Grant. The largest law firm in the US. It was started by his father and Uncle thirty years ago. He would be the beginning of the second generation to work there. His father and Uncle were surprised when Fitz walked into the interview process for new associates. He didn't want any favors, he only wanted to earn his way on like anyone else. So, when they looked at Felix Pope's resume they had no idea it was Fitz until he walked in. He told his father and Uncle to sit and continue on with their interview with him. By the time the interview was over, his father and Uncle were so impressed with the way he came into the firm that they hired him at a regular associates pay grade. His father couldn't have been prouder of his son with the way he wanted to work his way to the top like anyone else.

Olivia journey was harder due to her ambitions to be a pediatric neurologist. She had her pick between New York Presbyterian or Mount Sinai. She only wanted to work with the best and that was Dr. Cyrus Beene and he worked at Mount Sinai. Which in itself was a blow to her father who was head of the neurology department at Presbyterian and Cyrus was his mortal enemy. Needless to say, she didn't want him to find out that she was Eli Pope's daughter, so she used Grant for the time being. After a few months of garnering some rapport with Dr. Beene she revealed who she was. She thought he would pass out from laughing. Once he caught his breath, he manged to get out how karma had a way of working things out. She didn't know what them meant, but she was happy that he didn't hold it against her.

* * *

After they found their footing in their respective careers, they started a family. Even their first pregnancy was not normal. Twins the first time out. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV came out first. He was Fitz through and through, he even had his personality which she was ever so grateful for. Gerry had his father's beautiful blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was lighter than Olivia anticipated, she thought he would be a deeper shade of Carmel than the tan clan that he turned out to be. Gerry brought a whole level of love into Fitz and Olivia's life, they thought that they couldn't get any closer to each other if they tried.

Next came Karen Abigale Grant. Although Fitz cried when he saw Gerry, he sob uncontrollable when he saw Karen. It scared Olivia nearly to death at his reaction. She thought something was wrong until he finally settle down to tell her what all the emotion was about. He was crying because she looked exactly like his wife. He saw his future with such a beautiful daughter as a nightmare of boys surrounding his house. She laughed hysterically at her husbands admission. She told him that their daughter would not use her looks to get anywhere in life with the brain she knew she would have. She kissed her sweet, sweet husband who cradled his daughter and son in his arms. Karen was indeed Olivia's spitting image. She had her deep brown beautiful eyes, her dark brown curly hair, her heart-shaped lips, and the deep Carmel skin. Although Olivia knew she would be a Daddy's girl, she was ready for her spit fire to dominate the house.

* * *

There were so many moments like those that Fitz had just flushed down the drain. His children were seven now. He and Olivia had been married now fifteen years, and not listening to his wife's warnings had shattered it all. How was he going to fix this?


	2. To Leave or Stay

Olivia arrived at Stephen's house in LA late with her kids in tow. He had a date and he discreetly got rid of her and got Liv and the kids settled. Once the kids were asleep he poured himself and Olivia a glass of wine and asked her what happened. Olivia gave him the run down of events and collapsed on his shoulder and sobbed until she could get herself under control.

"Liv...what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure Stephen. I spent so many years hating my mother for putting up with my father's affairs, that I swore to myself that I would never be that weak and take my husband back time and time again. Sitting here now, in the same situations, it's not as clear as it seems now. I know my mother's dilemma now, and I feel like such an ass for judging her."

"Liv, you are not your mother and Fitz is not your father. I don't know if you know or not, but people can be fallible and weak at times, but it doesn't define us."

"I know Stephen, but my real concern is, was I enough for him. Becuase right now I don't think so."

"This isn't about you. What was it that made Fitz stray from his marriage? He is the only one that can tell you that, and don't believe any shit that would put the blame on you. If he wasn't getting something from home he should have communicated that to you. Your not a mind reader."

Liv hugged and kissed Stephen. He had always been her loyal friend and he said the right thing to her to clear her mind. Liv needed answer and the only person who could give them to her was Fitz.

* * *

Needless to say she didn't get any sleep with all that was running through her mind that night, but the one thing she needed was answers. She didn't care how early it was she knew he would be awake as well. So she dialed his cell phone.

"Fitz, we need to talk. Can you come down to Stephen's so we can talk face to face?"

"I'm already outside in his driveway. I couldn't sleep. Come out and let's go down to the beach and talk."

She slid on her sweats and checked in on Gerry and Karen before she went outside to Fitz's car. She got in and Fitz didn't even try to engage her. He could feel the rage radiating off her as soon as she got into the car. He drove down to a secluded part of a beach near Stephen's Malibu home. They got out of the car and Olivia sat in the sand and Fitz beside her. Fitz wanted her to go first, he needed to know where her mind and heart were.

She turned to him and said, "why?"

"For the life of me, why would you destroy everything we've made together? Why would you do the one thing that you knew would break me? Am I not enough for you? Was she more fun than me? Why Fitz, why?"

Tear cascaded down her face as she asked the questions and all he felt with each question was his heart starting to break. He did this, no one else, him.

He looked into her eyes with tear brimming at the bottom of his eyes and said, "I wanted to tell you I was drunk and she took advantage of me, but that would be half a lie. At first it was mindless flirting, then touching, and opportunity and alcohol made for the perfect storm for me to cheat on you. It wasn't about you, but me being selfish and focused on the wrong thing. This was all me Liv, I don't have any other excuse than that."

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall as she contemplated her next move. Fitz sat there with his head down listening to the waves crash for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes before Liv spoke again.

She opened her eyes and said, "I want a divorce. I don't know who you are anymore. At this very minute you are a stranger to me. I don't want to see you or talk to you anymore. Take me back to Stephen's. I'll call my lawyer on Monday."

"Liv, please! Can we go to therapy or I can go to therapy. We can try to work this out. I love you! What about the kids? We should at least try for the children?"

Olivia stood up so fast that Fitz's head snapped back.

"Were you thinking about them when you were having sex with her? Were you thinking about our marriage when you were flirting and touching her? You are so full of yourself which makes me want to get away from you even more. You disgust me! Take me back to Stephen's or I'll walk, your call!"

Fitz stood up on wobbly legs as he went back to his car to take her back. Before he could put the car in park she was out of the car. Fitz wanted to see his kids before he left. So he followed her in.

"I want to see my kids before I leave."

"Fine, there in the room second door on the left. Then I want you to go. I don't want to communicate with you from now on, but through our lawyers."

"Liv...please! Don't let this end like this."

"It ended the minute you were emotionally unfaithful. Go see your kids please, then leave."

Fitz felt like he had the wind knocked out of him as he went down the hallway. He knew this was all his fault, but he never for one moment thought she would throw it all away like this. He now realized that her words of warning were not idle bluffs but how she truly felt. Olivia had always told him that he never took her serious about anything and now he was getting a close up view of his hubris. He had taken his whole family for granted and now he was going to pay.

He entered his sleeping children's room with tear sliding down his face like a water fall. He just stood there watching them sleep. They made them. The perfect example of his love for his wife. Now he was destined to be a part-time Dad or no Dad depending on what happened next. The one thing he swore was that she wouldn't keep them from him. He would fight her to the bitter end for custody. He wiped his face and sat on the bed his seven-year old twins occupied. Karen was the first to wake up. She wiped her eyes to make sure she was seeing her Daddy or having a dream. She leaped into his lap.

"DADDY!"

She kissed him all over his face until she heard him laugh.

"Hi Princess! Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, but why are we here at Uncle Stephen's house? Why are you eyes so red Daddy? Have you been crying?"

"Hey kiddo, why don't we wake your sleep like the dead brother. I want to talk to both of you."

Karen crawled over and started to tickle Gerry until he woke up laughing. He saw his Dad and jumped in his lap like Karen. He sat them on his lap and looked at both their questioning eyes before he began to talk.

"Look guys. Daddy did something very bad and I hurt Mommie's feeling really bad. We are going to live in different house for right now, but I want you two to understand something very important for me." As he saw them starting to cry. He pulled them into him really tight and started to rock them like he used to when they were babies.

"No matter what happens between me and Mommy. I love you two like no ones business. You will always be the best thing I've ever done in my life. No matter where you are, I will be there too. Ok?"

They both wiped away their tears and said ok in unison. Fitz always loved when they did that. He stayed long enough to calm them back down and let them fall back asleep. He tucked them back into the bed and kissed both their foreheads then he left their room. When he got back out to the main living area Olivia was nowhere to be found, but Stephen was standing at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look how far the mighty have fallen. I told Olivia before she married you that you weren't good enough for her."

"And you are Stephen. You've been in love with Liv from the moment you two met in college, but you never had the guts to do anything about it."

"Sure, but you made it all to easy. I knew your arrogance would finally do you in and surprise, surprise here we are."

"You are such a cunt Stephen! You think you are going to walk away with my wife and my children? Think again! I'll kill you before I see you with them."

"Now, now mate, don't make idle threats you wouldn't be able to keep. I'm not one of your lackeys who cower at the great Fitzgerald III's feet. Maybe you need some sense kicked into you. I wouldn't mind seeing you hurt as much as Liv was when she showed up here last night. You have no idea what you've loss yet, but you will. Now leave my house before I forget my manners and that your wife and children are here."

Fitz stood there with murder in his eyes, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of his family. He turned and got into his car and drove to a hotel nearby. He didn't want to drive back home just yet. He wanted to see his kids again before he drove back to San Francisco.

As soon as he got a good distance away from Stephen's house he pulled over and sobbed uncontrollable that he couldn't see out the front of his window. It was finally hitting him what he had done. No more anger to view the situation, but now he saw the devastation of his actions. For the first time in his life he knew he might not be able to fix this.


	3. Facing the problem

_**Hey folks, sorry for the delay with this story, but I was all consumed with my other story "Love Conquers All". This one is a little harder to write due to the nature of where the story is going. I will say, many of you will not like where Olitz will be heading. Again, thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

Fitz made it back to San Fran that Sunday evening to a quiet house. It was to much for him so he went over to his parents house to sleep.

He arrived a little after ten in the evening hoping that his parents had already gone to sleep, but he wasn't so lucky. Some of their close friends had stopped over for dinner and drinks and they were still in full swing when he arrived. The maid let him in as he went to give his mother a kiss and shake his father's hand, and say hello to their friends. His parents were a little puzzled by his appearance, but didn't ask him about it right away. Fitz excused himself to the kitchen to get something to eat. He made an excuse about being at home alone due to his wife taking the kids to see her parents. This also struck Gerry and Martha as strange.

The Grant's saw their grandchildren and their daughter-in-law at least three times a week, as they helped out with child care for them. Their had been no mention of them going back east. Martha knew her son so well and his words didn't match up to his demeanor. He looked the roll, but a mother knows her son. She gently squeezed Gerry's arm to give him a little signal that it was time for their guest to leave. After they gracefully got rid of their guest they high tailed it into the kitchen to find out what was going on.

"Fitzgerald, what is going on?" His mother said.

Fitz had gotten through half of his dinner anyway before he began to speak. He told them everything that had happened and the real site of his wife and children. He was so ashamed telling his parents what happened.

Gerry blew out a breath before he started to talk. He didn't want to judge his son, so he just asked more practical questions like the lawyer he was.

"Son, is Mellie carrying your child? Lets deal with this issue first."

"It's can't be Dad! Mother, can you give Dad and I a moment to talk?"

Martha knew enough that Fitz needed to talk about specifics with his father and she would rather skip that part of the conversation. So she went back into the living room to help the maid clean up.

"Listen Dad, I was pretty drunk, but all she did was give me a blow job. I'm pretty sure she swallowed."

Gerry put his elbows on the counter and started to rub his temples.

"Lets just assume for a moment that she is telling the truth. Can you say that you were coherent for the entire night?"

Fitz got up and started to pace back and forth trying to remember the entire night, but for the life of him couldn't.

"No, I can't say that I was coherent the entire night. I just remember flashes of what happened. She could have given me a blow job to get me going and then got on top. These are a lot of if's, if you ask me."

"Do you remember where you were? What bar, what hotel?"

"Yeah, I remember the bar and the hotel."

"Lets get Huck on this for us. At the very least we need to attack this two-pronged. If she is pregnant with your child then she needs to prove it. If, and I mean a big if she did something to you to incapacitate you, then we need to find that out too."

Fitz felt a little relieved, but not that much. If Mellie was pregnant with his child this pretty much guarantees that Olivia will not come back to him.

"Listen son, get out of your head at least for the night. We have work to do in the morning and I'm going to need you fresh as a daisy. Plus you're going to have to fight like hell to keep your family together. So go upstairs to you old room tonight and we can get cracking on this in the morning. If you don't want to ramble around your empty home. Why don't you come stay with us. It's an option that will allow Olivia and the kids to come back home. The kids need to go back to school."

"Thanks Dad for everything. I've been so mired in thinking about how to get Olivia back that I really needed to look at the big picture. I'll call Olivia in the morning and tell her that I've moved out of the house and she can come back with the kids."

* * *

Mellie was sitting in her living room looking out on the San Francisco sky line as the sun went down as she heard her door bell ring. She slowly got up and went to the door. She looked through the peep-hole and rolled her eyes before she opened it.

"Hey Mels! So how is operation baby going?"

"Hey Amanda. Not going to plan as of now, but it will when the paternity test comes back."

"Well it's all going to be worth it, once Fitzy boy gets the results and then its happy days are here to stay with the payday your going to get."

"It's not all about the payday Amanda!" Mellie hissed.

"I want Fitz too. I want to be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and live in a grand house and belong to all the right clubs. I was meant for a life-like this, and I'm not taking anything less when that paternity test comes back."

"Mel that's sounds all grand and shit, but what if he doesn't want to marry you? He is married now and by the looks of it, he really loves her and their kids."

"GET OUT AMANDA! If you can't believe in my vision of the future then I don't need you!"

"Calm down Mel, you have that golden egg in there and you don't want to lose it. Take it easy, I'm with you until the end."

"Good! Now, I'm tired and I need a nap. Let yourself out and I'll talk to you later."

"Sure Mel."

Amanda left as fast as she could. Amanda was many things, but being someones fool wasn't one of them. As she got in her car to leave she sat for a minute thinking about what advantage she had in this whole scenario. Mellie was a nut job and she couldn't bank on her getting through their little plan.

"I'm glad I kept my little insurance policy."

Then she started her car and drove off.

* * *

Olivia watch from the living room as her children played in the sand. Stephen handed her a cup of coffee. They both sat there in silence before Olivia spoke.

"I'm taking them home tomorrow. They need to go back to school. Fitz texted me last night to let me know he moved out to his parents house. So we could come home."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Not really, but this is one of those life situations where it's not about me right now. It's the middle of the school year and the kids need to get back. I'm just glad he moved out. He'll be close by to pick the kids up from school when I have to work nights and late. If he can't his parents can, so it's a perfect situation for all of us. Besides, he is not getting away with not taking care of his kids. I'm not doing this on my own."

"Listen Love, do what you have to do and let this whole thing play out. I'm not the biggest fan of Fitz, but he is your kid's father and he loves them very much, and for that he gets one pass for now."

Olivia leans over and puts her head on Stephen shoulder.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to know. Tell you what, I'll come up as often as I can to give you a break and to have a shoulder to lean on as well. Liv, you will get through this. I promise you."

A small tear escaped Olivia's eyes as Stephen pulled her in for a hug.


End file.
